


Expectations

by myheadislostintheclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Happy Ending, Multi, Poetic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadislostintheclouds/pseuds/myheadislostintheclouds
Summary: They didnt live up to any of the expectations people set for them.~But maybe that wasnt so bad.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first harry potter fanfic every as well as my first story posted here! I hope you all enjoy!

It wasnt what people expected.  
Hell, it wasnt what they expected.  
But expectations tend to change when circumstances allow it.  
And allow it they did.

The boy who lived was untouchable, but not in the way people expected. Sure he was very well known in the wizarding world, in a way that made you imagine him to be higher than all, godly almost. He wasn't. He was wonderfully flawed in the most beautiful ways. No, he was untouchable because he chose to be untouchable. He drew away from any and all who seeked to help him, to touch him. He denied himself that basic right, because circumstances made him feel empty. 

The boy who laughed was happy, because that was what everyone expected. He was happy on the outside sure, but the walls mean nothing without foundation. They crumble, and so did he. His walls fell and the truth flowed out, bursting like flowing water forced in a box. His smile as hollow as his heart, threatening to fall at any moment. He no longer smiled, it didnt feel right. Nothing felt right because circumstances forced him down.

The girl who read knew what she needed in life, at least that's what they all expected. Truth is, she had no clue. Her mind as scarred as her body and as winding and messy as her hair. No order, no peace. She didnt know what to think anymore, and that was hard for her to deal with. She knew logically that things take time to heal, she knew logically she was safe now, but the logic made her hurt more. Her mind, that she trusted so dearly, was betraying her in every way. She forced it all away, because the circumstances made her grow tired.

But circumstances change, and perhaps the brokenness of them brought them closer than ever before. They grew together, hoped together, fought together, loved together. The boy who lived let them in, let himself give in to human nature. The boy who laughed slowly smiled again with them. The girl who read let herself think again, breathe again, trust herself again. They defeated evil for others together, and they finally defeated their own together.

They became closer than ever. Lingering touches on arms, hands, shoulders. Lingering looks and shared smiles. Lingering thoughts of hope, love, happiness.   
They were whole again, three as one. Being together made everything they had done through worth it. The shared kisses whispers of the happiness they had found. They loved and were loved by eachother. It wasnt what people expected, but by god it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a request from an anon on my tumblr, and I really liked how it turned out so I decided to post here, I hope you all enjoyed it as well.
> 
> If you want to request a Harry Potter story of any kind ask it at ourhouseisgay.tumblr.com I'm mod cookie.  
> ~  
> If you want to request a story for another fandom you can request it at myheadislostintheclouds.tumblr.com and I may just post it here for you!  
> ~  
> (Let me know if you think I should make a writing blog too)


End file.
